


'Tis the Season of Giving

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Christmas 2017 [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), Alternate Universe - Retail, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: “Thank you.” A pause and then; “Do you, do you sell Fingerlings in work?”Ahhhh. That.// From a Christmas Prompt List; "Character A is desperate to find a particular item as a present for someone, but it's been sold out everywhere. Character B helps."





	'Tis the Season of Giving

 

“Jemma?”

The question caused her to look up, and remove her earbuds. Fitz was standing there, fidgeting somewhat nervously, and she frowned, wondering what he was doing there, why he was talking to her. “Can I ask you a massive favour?”

She nodded. “Sure?” Except her reply came out as more of a question, and her heart started to pound in her chest. A million and one thoughts raced through her mind as she tried to work out what it was that he wanted from her, her mind jumping to the worst possible scenario like it always did.

“Great, you work in Coulson’s Toys, don’t you?”

Another nod from Jemma, and if she were picking up on his body language, correctly, then he looked relieved, he looked like he was relaxing. “Can I ask you to grab me something? I’ll give you the money, I just don’t have time. I’m stuck in work all weekend, and then in here the rest of the week and don’t have time to grab something for my niece… well I have but I need to get it for her mum and she can’t get it either…”

“Fitz,” Jemma interrupted, noticing that he hadn’t stopped to take a breath, and that he hadn’t really explained what it was that he wanted her to do for him. “Breathe, please. Sure, I’ll be able to try.”

“Thank you.” A pause and then; “Do you, do you sell [Fingerlings](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51UgnJ1GvNL._SY400_.jpg) in work?”

_Ahhhh. That_. One of the questions that Jemma swore she got asked at least ten times in a shift. The one thing that they _didn’t_ have in stock, the one thing they hadn’t had in stock in weeks. She chewed nervously on her lip as she tried to think of an answer.

“You don’t have them?” Fitz asked before she spoke, obviously picking up on what she was going to say.

She shook her head slowly. “We don’t…” She saw his shoulders slump, as if this was his last hope to try and get one. “But we are getting a delivery in this week! I can see if I can try and get you one. It’s a long shot but I can try.”

“Thank you,” he told her as relief flood across his face. “Thank you so much.”

She flashed him a smile. “There’s no guarantee but I can try.”

***

“Fitz? Fitz as in the Fitz that you like?” Daisy asked her, slightly too loudly as they packed out the stock, Daisy passing her the boxes and Jemma pushing them onto the shelves.

“Shush!” Jemma hissed, staring down at her friend as she passed her up yet another Barbie doll. “Half the shop doesn’t need to hear.”

Daisy smiled at her from the floor as Jemma spun on the ladder. “If he was here, half the shop, if not more would know that you like him. Why don’t you just ask him out?”

Jemma stared down at her friend as if she were crazy. “I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

She had no answer to this. “I just can’t!”

Daisy laughed, reaching for another box when she was stopped by a customer. “I’m sorry, do you work here?”

A pause as Daisy stared at her and then, “Yeah, are you okay?”

“I was wondering if you could help me, I was looking for a toy for my nephew.”

“What sort of age is he and what does he like?”

“Seven, and you know what boys are like.”

Daisy looked up at Jemma who just smiled down at her. “Go, I’ll finish this off myself.”

A nod from her friend and co-worker, and Jemma was alone as Daisy was off to help.

And for the rest of her shift, she didn’t have a moment to herself, helping to pack out some stock from that morning’s delivery. She only had two customers shout at her and think the world revolved around them (which was nice considering it was just over a week until Christmas) and by the time that she clocked out, she was ready to collapse.

The next few days went the same, and, much to her disappointment, there was no Fingerling deliveries, and late on Thursday shift, she had lost all hope at being able to find one, at letting Fitz down. There had been a limited delivery that morning, and they had all sold out before she had been able to buy one.

She had texted him that she hadn’t been able to get one. He had replied back instantly, saying that it was okay. Thanking her for trying, but she still felt bad, and she felt that she had let him down.

He was leaving to return to Glasgow that weekend, to go back home for the holidays, and she would be heading to Sheffield, so there was that. Two weeks apart and maybe a chance to get over her guilt.

But as she was leaving the store that evening, Coulson called her into his office and she tried not to panic, tried not to worry that this was it. That this was the day that she was going to be fired.

“Yes?” she asked, as she closed the door behind her. “Is everything okay?”

He nodded, looking up at her from his computer. “I wanted to thank you for today, I know you had a number of… difficult customers today.”

“Thank you…” Jemma began, feeling odd taking the compliment, and still not really sure where Coulson was going.

“I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas, and a safe flight home. And to give you this.”

He reached over, passing her a bag and she accepted it, looking into and gasping. “Thank you… you didn’t… you didn’t have to…”

“It wasn’t me,” he said with a wink. “Now go and have fun, have a nice Christmas. You deserve it.”

***

“Fitz!” she called to him, doing an awkward waddle over to him on campus. “I wanted to give you something.”

He stopped, allowing her to approach him and accepted the bag that she was holding, and once he looked into it, his face lit up. “You managed to get one?”

She nodded, somewhat pleased with herself. “They kept one behind for me, didn’t tell me until after my shift. I didn’t know until last night and then I wanted it to be a surprise for you…”

“It’s amazing,” He shook his head, unable to believe that she had been able to get one, that she had done this for him. “I don’t know how I could ever repay you.”

“Dinner? How about… I mean what about dinner one night? Just the two of us?”

“A date?”

“If you… if you want?”

The edges of Fitz’s lips curved upwards at the idea, as if he agreed with it. “When we both get back, yeah?” She nodded. “Well then Jemma Simmons, it’s a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone guess what type of shop I work in? 
> 
> Thanks so much for checking this one out, I really hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
